


Cold Weather, Cold Beer

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Auggie’s sending her out for a drink.  <br/>Disclaimer:  I really don't own any of this.  I'm just playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Weather, Cold Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Meneleth for the 2011 round of Fandom Stocking.

Chicago was cold in the winter, and Annie dragged her coat even tighter around herself. She wished she had a scarf, or anything to help warm her up. Christmas lights weren’t as evident on these streets, in fact, it seemed more likely she was going to run into someone pulling down any lights that had been put up rather than not. 

Her cellular chirped and she tucked it close to her ear. “Auggie? Tell me where I am. Tell me where I’m going. Tell me something!”

He laughed on the other end. “You trust me, don’t you, Walker?”

Annie looked around, taking in the buildings. “Yeah…?”

“That better not be a ‘but’ in there,” Auggie said, laughter still coloring his voice. 

“There’s a ‘but’ in there, Auggie! It’s cold, and I’m walking around dark streets in a city I don’t know.” She tilted her head. 

“Ah, no whining, Walker.” Auggie’s voice sent a little warm thrill through her. “You’ll find the place. It’s nice. You might like it, even. Serves the best beer in Chicago.” 

“And you’d know this how?”

“I know.” 

“Fine, you know.” 

“Bye, Walker.” And Auggie disconnected the line. 

Annie finally spotted the sign and trotted to the door, hauling it open. A spill of warm air caressed her cheeks, and she sighed in relief. “Best beer in the city,” she murmured, smiling. “This better be worth it, Auggie.”


End file.
